My one and only
by Cardcaptor Ichigo
Summary: It was back when I didn't believe in true love.... SxSOneShot! Review apreciated


Okay this is like my second or third fan-fic. I'm not that great so constructive criticism and encouragement is appreciated.

Also I don't own CCS. I also got some ideas from some story I read a while back.

So if you recognize something please let me know.

I'm not copying it on propose I just got some ideas.

Also I'm sorry if there are typos and grammar problems. Let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.

000000

It was in the days I didn't believe in true love. When people talked about these things I

laugh. Because there is no thing as true love.

I was proven wrong when I met **him**.

0

The sky was black velvet and the stars shown beautifully. Tokyo was the usual with hustle-bustle and city sounds. But something didn't feel right.

"Hey girlie."

"Who's there?" I asked and I whipped around to see a blonde haired guy. He didn't exactly look like he was walking too straight.

Other guys who didn't look really nice followed him. The blonde stepped up to me.

"Hey girlie want to hang out?"

His breath stunk of alcohol and tobacco. I turned my face away in disgust.

"Well I guess we'll have to make you!"

I tried to run but he and his guys blocked me. The blonde grabbed my hair as I shrieked. They started to advance on me. I was scared.

I closed my eyes trying to close out the scene. I heard some one yell in pain. I peeked a

glance. A brown haired boy was taking on the guys!

"You bakas. Who would go as low as you guys as to try and attack a woman?"

"Oh that is it!" the leader yelled.

The leader charged. The brown haired guy just dodged him and punched him; really hard.

The other members of the gang quickly scattered. The guy started swearing in what sounded like Chinese.

The brown haired guy sighed, "You okay?" he said looking at me. When he did look at me my emerald eyes met his big chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well, Tokyo isn't the place for girls to be at night. Be careful next time." he said as he walked off.

"Wait!" I called after him, "What's your name?" He didn't even turn around.

"Li Syaoran," he said.

0

I walked out of the school building. Other high school students lounged on the grass or were chatting.

"Yo Sakura!"

I looked over in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Oh, Yuki!"

I walked over to the car and got in. Yuki was my fiancé. He was a student at the university learning to be an archeologist.

Since my father was a archeologist, my Dad was really please that Yuki was one too.

Yuki and I are distantly related and I like him.

I put my seatbelt on and Yuki drove off.

"So how was school?" he asked.

"Oh it was the usual," I replied.

I wasn't really paying attention I looked out the window. Yuki was chattering about something about Egypt.

Then I saw him. Li Syaoran. He was right outside the train station.

"Yuki stop!" I yell.

I open up the car door and dash out.

"Sakura wait," I hear in the distance.

I didn't care i ran into the station. I glance around, but I was disappointed to find that he

wasn't anywhere to be. I sigh, and slouch my shoulders. I passed the next corner and some one grabbed me. I try to scream but the person had a hand over my mouth.

I looked up, it was Li!

"Don't scream," he said.

"Oh My God you scared me!"

"Ha!" he said with a smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me!" I yelled. I was mad.

"Try and stop me," he said laughing.

"Oh it's on now!"

He dashed out of the station and I followed laughing.

0

We met every Friday night so that time was special for me. This night we were in the park.

Syoaran balanced on the park wall teetering and tottering.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed waving his arms for balance.

He fell promptly into the bushes. I walked over laughing.

"Here you goofball," I said and I offered my hand.

"Thanks," he said grasping it.

I pulled him up and he dusted himself off. I walked over towards the pond. All of the sudden

I realized that Syoaran wasn't there.

"Syaoran!" I called. Panic was rising into my voice.

I saw his face go white and he grabbed his stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Syaoran!" I yelled. I was really scared! I leaned over him.

"Syaoran?"

He leaned up and pecked me on the lips.

"Got'cha!" he said with a smile.

"YOU JERK! BAKA!" I yell, feeling tears come to my eyes. I sit down sobbing. I then felt Syaoran hug me from behind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "I didn't know it would scare you."

"My mom," I hiccupped, "fell like that and didn't come out alive." I said in between hiccupping and sobbing.

"Shhhhh," he said hugging me.

Then in our cozy moment it started to rain.

"Damn it!" Syaoran cursed. "No what, let's go over to my house and wait it out."

So we ran through the rain laughing yet getting drenched.

When we got to his place I took off my shoes and walked in.

Syaoran walked off, "I'll get us so towels!" he said.

I walked in quietly. I saw a picture frame. I was intrigued so I walked closer to look at it.

It was a picture of Syaoran, well younger, with a older girl who had to be his sister.

"That's my sister she died a few years back from an accident," Syaoran said in my ear.

I felt my heart go gooy-gooy. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said with a smile.

He kissed me. My heart felt like it had flown off. I kissed him back. We stopped to surface for air.

He started to kiss me down my neck and i unbottoned his shirt.

He broke away, "I don't want anything bad to happen."

I leaned over and kissed him, "Don't worry nothing will."

0

I hopped into Yuki's car. It seemed normal.

"I know this is a bit early," Yuki said pulling out a ring, "Will you marry me?"

i was really suprised,"Uh Y-Yuki I can't accept this."

"It's because of that Li guy right? AM I RIGHT" he bellowed.

He leaned over me trying to kiss me.

"Yuki stop!"

"Get off her," a voice said.

We both looked up and saw Syaoran! I opened the door and ran to Syaoran. He hugged me glaring at

Yuki. Yuki backed off.

"Wait until I tell your father Sakura!" HE yelled speeding off.

"No wait!" I yelled after him. Oh no everything was going to be ruined!

Syaoran took me to his house for me to calm down. I walked into his room and noticed his drawer was open. Syaoran was out so I took a peek. What I found was a file. It had my name, address, date of birth, and it was the exact file they had at school!

"Hey Saku.." Syaoran started to say but he stopped when he saw my face.

"WHAT IS THIS!"I screamed throwing it in his face.

Syaoran's face was totally blank.

"So you knew all along who I was! Is this some sick joke!" I said. I felt my throat choke up.

"I did it for revenge," he whispered.

"Revenge?"

"YES REVENGE! Your Dad and my sister were on a project and my sister fell and your Dad did nothing to help her!"

My vision blurred. The only person I though I could trust was an imposter, he was hiding behind a mask.

I ran out of his house sobbing. I got to my house, opened the door and pounded upstairs.

"Sakura, SAKURA!" my dad called.

I ignored his calls and collapsed on my bed. I sobbed on my bed crying about all that was wrong in my life.

"Sakura?"

I looked through my tear stained eyes, "What you want," I growled.

"I want to say I'm sorry," I glared even more at him.

"Listen to me please," he said.

"Fine, "I said with a snort.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry. I wanted to take revenge for my sister's death. But over these past weeks the more I tried to hate you the more I fell in love with you."

I walked over to my window where he was.

The door to my room slammed open and my Dad and Yuki came in,"Sakura he's dangerous he want to kill yo.."

"I know," I said with a smile.

"You know," Yuki said with shock.

My Dad stepped forward, "Li I'm sorry that your sister die don the project we were on together. It was a true accident. I am truly sorry. I know that you and Sakura are meant for each other so Sakura you can spread your wings with him. I don't want to cage you" My Dad smiled a soft smile.

"Thanks Dad," I whispered.

"B-b-b-utttt!" Yuki stammered out.

"Now," my dad said grabbing Yuki,"What was that new recipe you mentioned earlier?"

My dad closed the door leaving Syaoran and me alone.

0

"Hurry up," Syaoran called.

"I'm coming!"

Syaoran and I moved in together and had many great months together. Today was new Years Day and Syaoran insisted on seeing the sunrise together. But besides that we were engaged!

"Come on!"

I ran up the last few feet finally reaching the top of the hill. We both sat down together.

The sun was rising slowly.

"Sakura I really love you. I hope you know that." He said

"Of course I do," I said snuggling up with him.

He held my hand, "I want you to always know that."

We watched the sunrise together and it was really magical. I looked down at Syaoran and he was sleeping.

His brown hair was messed perfectly and he looked so peaceful.

0

Syaoran never got to see a sunrise again. He died in my arms for some unknown reason.

"Oh what's this!" I exclaim.

I had found an envelope with my name on it.

I quickly opened it.

Dear Sakura,

If you are reading this I'm probably gone from this earth.

I have extreme cancer that is spreading quickly. You've seen my attacks.

I wanted to avenge my sister's death but I fell in love with you the more I tried to hate

you. I am blessed to have met you and I truly and thankful I met you.

You are a gift from God and i was graced to see you.

I want you to remember I love you more than anything.

While I'm up here I'll be watching you.

I Love You,

Syaoran

I dropped the letter. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered.

And at that second I swore that I saw Syaoran's angel.

0000000000000000000000000

So what did you think? This story is my best so far. I started to cry when I read it.

Please review,

And remember there is true love!


End file.
